Naruto's path of Gar
by jinto of the forsaken stars
Summary: nine little words... who knew that they could become so bad ass? so epic that they could change so much? now i ask you this JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM! rating might go up later
1. Chapter 1

Alright people LISTEN! This story is just for laughs! I've been watching Guren Lagan again and again and wondered idly what would happen if Naruto became Gar so I made this up if you like it then I'll add more chapters.

The point of this fic is just for laughs Naruto will act like Kamina he will also be a cock block, he will have a very big harem! If you don't like don't read also I don't own anything!

Warning: GAR BADASS MANLY NARUTO! HAREM!

BADASS GAR SASUKE AND SASUKE HAREM

Naruto's harem Sasuke's harem

Hinata Sakura

Ino Hanabi

Tenten Haku

…...

He looked around nervously wondering what he could do, his Naruto uzumaki barrage didn't work he was cursing up a storm when Kiba use kawarimi on him. "hahahahaha! Oh man! You shoulda seen your face dope! It was priceless!" laughed Kiba Naruto's opponent a boy who used his dog to help him fight. "SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled. He growled at him as people were looking at him some were shaking their head he hated that he turned to his teammates he saw Sakura who was looking at him silently pleading with him to give up he shook his head. Making her look her boyfriend of two and a half months Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded his head a little. He again shook his head looking down. "Naruto you're an idiot what made you think you could beat me?" Kiba asked with a feral grin.

Kurenai looked towards Kakashi "he has a point how come Naruto hasn't given up?" she asked the grey hair Sensei but it was Sasuke who answered her " isn't it obvious? He doesn't know how. Bro showed me that some times you need to be stubborn as hell to get what you want that you need to take life into your own hands and kick logic and reasoning to the curb" Sasuke said with a smug look as Kurenai merely shrugged. It doesn't matter he isn't going to win." she said. Sasuke glared at her "say that after he kicks Kiba's ass trust me he'll win and I have the scar to prove it" he said as Sakura nodded. "trust us when we say he will always steal victory from the clenches of defeat cause that's how team Guren rolls" Sakura said grinning as Kurenai shook her head. "what's a Gurren?" she asked them which all of team seven shrugged as Kurenai face palmed.

Kiba smirked as he shook his head "face it you can't win give up and run away every thing is against you right now" Kiba said as he shot forward and gave Naruto a fist to the face, Naruto rocketed backwards as he tumbled and landed on his stomach. He coughed up blood as he glared angrily at Kiba. Something in him snapped 'give up? Run away?…..never…..IWILL NEVER GIVE UP!' he thought as he stumbled to his feet his anger awakening something inside him

"just….the…..do…I …am….."

**Inside somewhere**

"**oh god NO! not here! NOT HIM! ANY ONE BUT HIM! KAMI YOU REALLY DO YOU REALLY ME? IM SORRY I"LL NEVER PUSH THE BIG RED BUTTON AGAIN! JUST PLEASE LET ME OUT!**" screamed a big fox. Oh yeah he's not happy

**Back outside**

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!" Naruto screamed as he erupted in an emerald green light that seemed to shine with mixture of red.

"give up? RUN AWAY! I THE MIGHTY NARUTO WILL NEVER GIVE UP! Listen up Kiba! My will brakes the might of the gods, my ambition shines brighter than the light of the heavens and my spirit…..MY SPIRIT BURNS BRIGHTER THAN ANY FLAME!" Naruto shouted once more as Kiba took a step backwards "J-just who the hell are you!" he said as he Naruto gained a big ass grin and Sasuke and Sakura began to chuckle. Kurenai raised an eye brow "what's going on?" she asked not liking their chuckling "just wait for it" Kakashi said smiling

"Who am I?… who am I? well im glad you asked Kiba-teme im about to tell you something important, so you better clean the earwax out those dog shaped ears of yours and listen! The reputation of team Guren that goes far and wide…when they talk about their badass leader a man of indomitable spirit and masculinity their talking about ME! THE MIGHTY NARUTO!" he shouted as Kiba eye twitched "stupid what the hell is a Gurren?" he asked as Naruto grinned as the red chakra began to harden around his eyes Kiba watched as they formed admittedly badass shades he then put them on his hair changing to a bright blue and became more spiky.

"so Kiba are you ready?" Naruto asked as he clenched his right fist. "ready for what?" he asked as Naruto grinned " KIIIIBBBBBAAAAA! LETS SEE YA GRIT THOSE TEETH!" Naruto yelled as he went flying his fist crashing into Kiba's face as Kiba shot backwards and lands five feet inside the wall passed out Naruto smirked as he walked back up just noticing that he shirtless he shrugged not seeing the peoples face mostly the women.

In the Hokage's box Sarutobi chuckled as he watched Naruto's team congratulate on his win "so Naruto you awakened that power hunh? Lets see where it carries you" he sad with a smile that hid a dangerous meaning to it…

So do you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

Wow people actually read this…wicked anyways thank you for the two reviews you know who you are. ….. also better news I saved a bunch of money by switching to… you know what? I'm pushing it with that old joke so on with better news here is the next chapter

…...

Naruto chuckled as he looked around his team and friends "way to go bro" Sasuke said as he walked up to him as Naruto nodded and smirked. "Well of course Sasuke but I feel weird like what happened on the bridge with Haku and Zabuza" Naruto said as he looked at him with a small frown Sakura chuckled "isn't that when you named us team Gurren?" she asked as Naruto nodded. "Yeah it is…" he said as he looked at the screen as the names went through.

'was it that long ago?' Naruto asked himself.

**Back flash**

Naruto smirked as he landed in front of Zabuza who in turn glared at him "come ON!" Naruto yelled as he looked at him with a grin. Zabuza shook his head "you honestly think you can beat me?" he asked as Naruto laughed "beat you? Hell no I just wanna fight you" Naruto said as he dashed forward Zabuza barely had time to block Naruto's fist with the broadside of his sword Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt his hand snap. "you cracked my sword Gaki" Zabuza growled out as he sent a water dragon jutsu, Naruto was blasted backwards off of the bridge his hands gripping the edge tightly.

"_**so is this it? Come on Be a man! Stand up for yourself NARUTO! We don't give up we don't run away we kick logic to the curb and steal victory from the jaws of defeat that's HOW TEAM GURREN ROLLS! SO SHOW THIS AQUA MAN REJECT THE TRUE POWER OF YOUR FIGHTING SPIRIT!"**_ a voice screamed out as if from the heavens as Naruto widened his eyes but nodded he grinned as he felt better than before almost as if he had awakened from a long slumber he smiled as he lifted himself up and put himself on to his feet "I'm not giving up you aqua man reject!" Naruto yelled as he brought out five shadow clones they all rushed him four kicking Zabuza into the air "MEET MY U-ZU-MA-KI NARUTO BARRAGE!" he yelled as he kicked him four times into the air and ended it with an ax kick that sent Zabuza into the ground his head smashing into the hard concrete knocking him out.

Naruto shook his head lightly as Ino and Sakura ended and smiled lightly as Sasuke sighed and chuckled some as Sakura was brought back up unconscious Sasuke took her and laid her down as the last of the fights were ending. Naruto gripped the railing as Negi belittled Hinata. Naruto had jumped in at the last second taking the death strike for him self. "teme" he said as he fell to his knees with all but a grin on his face.

Negi growled as he glared at Naruto "you had no reason to interfere" he said as Naruto shook his head "I had all reason to jump in teme I wont let my friends die and besides Hinata is a member of team Gurren" Naruto said as Hinata shook with happiness as she walked up to Naruto "a-are you alright?" she asked Naruto as Negi had indeed won but had been lectured by the senseis.

"are you okay Hinata?" he asked as she blushed madly and nodded which Naruto grinned brightly "I'm glad" he said as he took her back to her team "let me know if you wanna train or something it'd be nice to hang out with you" he said as he walked back over to his own team as Hinata fainted.

Well that's all for this one yeah I know shorter than the first one just let me get into it I'm sure that the chapters will get longer


	3. Chapter 3

Well this will be interesting…well one of you said you wanted more randomness so here it is along with some well deserved perversion also Naruto will be some what perverted to his girls which will be Tenten, Hinata, Ino

And there are some references in this chapter can you spot them?

Naruto grinned as he looked around the training area….or what was left of it any ways he chuckled as he sat down and closed his eyes and began to rest. It had been several weeks since the prelims ended and he had been able get in even more training done but…he needed some thing more manly more badass….he opened his eyes and grinned what he needed was a sword….a manly one at that he nodded to him self as he stood up and dusted himself off. After that he jogged back into town idly wondering if he if he should visit Hinata…but he shook his head she was still in bed rest from her fight and seeing him would make her to restless.

Eventually he made it to a shop one called Higurashi sword's play he tried to walk in but the entrance was blocked by GIANT BREAK DANCING CHICKENS! Naruto eye twitched. "I thought I was supposed to be the random one…." he said to himself as he adjusted himself and went screaming at them. The chickens stopped to see a mad man running at them they got mad and pulled out their swords and attacked Naruto he ducked and dodged around the swords weaving around them until he punched them both in the face he laughed as he eyes them. "So you Foghorn leghorn rejects imma gonna introduce you to Colonel Sanders!" he yelled out as his clothes had changed he was now wearing a white suite white pants with black dress shoes the chickens blinked as Naruto pulled out a kitchen knife "lets see how good this knife is Yuno gave me. so lets play with it shall we?" he asked them as he dashed at them …. And tripped the knife had slipped out of his hand and flew across the street hitting a bucket that landed on a cat which made that cat run in fright which the cat had ran head first into the women's hot spring which caused all the women to run out and run the chicken over.

Naruto looked up at the above Paragraph and shook his head

"I dunno Jinto-kun that is one hell of a run on sentence. He said to himself but shrugged it off "what ever" he said as he walked into the sword store.

Inside Naruto smiled as he looked around and liking what he saw…..and he wasn't talking about the swords ether. Tenten sat at the front desk reading a book about some famous sword master she idled she was wearing what seemed to be a bikini top and some really short shorts he blinked and blinked again "DAMN!" he yelled as Tenten looked up and saw him checking her out she clenched a fist and growled "I hope your talking about the swords Naruto" she said as Naruto smiled and shook his head "why? When there is some thing more sharper in my pants right now" he said as Tenten blushed madly and tried to hit him out of anger he almost dodged as he had tripped yet again only to fall on top of Tenten his head landing between her valley of breasts she blushed more as she glared at him. "mind getting off?" she asked as he smiled again. "sure which position?" he asked her as she got angrier and tried to push him off but he was to heavy for her but he soon stood up laughing as he looked at her and grinned. "Gomen gomen Ten-chan I couldn't help it" he said apologizing.

Tenten glared at him as he began to sweat bullets as she pulled out a nodachi "please tell me you came here to buy something and not to sexual harass me" she asked him as she sat back down and sighed "what do you want Naruto?"

He looked and smiled "well besides the chance to be on top again a new sword something badass" he said smiling striking a pose as Tenten shook her head she didn't wanna deal with Naruto today….or any other day but she would give what he wanted as she went into the back and grabbed a simple very long katana "here this one was a failure as I made the blade to long enjoy it" he looked at it and smiled "this is perfect! Ten-chan!" he yelled. The blade was a lot longer than most Katana but it did seem to be a lot sharper than most as well.

"Well Naruto you can have it like I said before I messed it up" she said as Naruto nodded tying it to his back, he chuckled as he looked at her "Badass rule number #1 if you draw a sword that lasts longer than the fight you are badass" he said as he walked out leaving a confused yet oddly turned on Tenten….

Well how was that for randomness?


End file.
